


I’ll Take Care Of You

by mcgrxhh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Minor Lillian Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad Lena Luthor, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrxhh/pseuds/mcgrxhh
Summary: Lena comes home after a long and frustrating day of work. As soon as she walks through the door, Kara knows that it’s one of those nights when all her girlfriend needs is being taken care of.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 351





	I’ll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the shower and this idea popped into my mind while i was listening to a sad song (probably by hozier, oh well) and i wrote all night and finished it at 3am.  
> if you saw the tags you might have figured that there’s going to be fluff... a lot.  
> uh i have nothing else to say, so... enjoy!  
> disclaimer: english is not my first language so i’m sorry for eventual mistakes; constructive criticism is always appreciated!

It was a Thursday.

Only two more days and she would have had a whole day free to spend with her girlfriend and her girlfriend only, after a month of coming home at impossible hours and not cuddling properly.

But it started bad, and ended even worse.

She woke up at 5 am as usual, kissed Kara’s head and got out of bed to get ready and be in her office at exactly 6:30 am to check that day’s schedule, which her secretary had prepared the day before.

She went to the coffee machine, but as she went to take the little plastic cup she burned her fingers, resulting on dropping the coffee and spilling it all over her white blouse. She was on the verge of crying, but it wasn’t even seven and she couldn’t give up so easily.

So she opted for cursing in every language she spoke, and she changed in another white shirt she kept in her office for the emergencies.

She then found out she had three meetings in the morning, a brunch with a businesswoman to discuss for a partnership, another meeting - online, which Lena _hated_ \- and tons of paperwork.

She took a long breath and mumbled under her breath that  _this is going to be a fucking long day_.

***

It was 5 pm when the online meeting finished and Lena stated that it was the worst thing that could have happened that day.

But she couldn’t have been more wrong because an hour later, Lillian Luthor came into the office.

She saw Lena sitting at the messy desk, reading and signing paperwork, and didn’t even wait five seconds to remind her that her brother made the wrong choice when he offered the role of CEO of the family company to Lena.

_“Lex never had that much paperwork on his desk, you know”_

_“Yes, well, unlike him I have a life outside of here” Lena said calmly without looking away from the papers she was signing._

_“He was always very well prepared and organized,” Lillian didn’t listen to her “Never a thing out of place, never a missed meeting.”_

Maybe, if her day had gone differently, Lena could have handled a thousand more insults, she was used to it. But it had been so awful that in that moment she couldn’t even look Lillian in the face. So she snapped. _“Sure, so why don’t you tell me why your perfect son left everything to me to go away God knows where!?”_

Of course, Lillian didn’t miss a beat. She caught the opportunity to remind Lena she was weak, and delusional, and how she was _just like everyone else_ just because she had a healthy social life (or how Lillian liked to call it, ‘ _time you spend not thinking about your job_ ’).

And seconds later, out of the blue, she reminded Lena that she wasn’t a real Luthor and was only adopted because she pitied her. She insulted Lena’s work with the company, and Lena herself. She then said that she only came to tell her that her brother was actually in town and  _you should ask him for some advice, given what you are doing right now_.

So when Lillian left twenty minutes later, Lena couldn’t bear it anymore and just informed her secretary that she was done for the day and was heading home.

She was demoralized, she wanted to scream and cry but she knew Lillian wasn’t worth it, she knew she was stronger than that. She felt nauseous and although it was almost 8 pm, she wasn’t even hungry anymore.

Her jaw stayed clenched all the ride to her house, only to be released as soon as she closed the door behind her and put the keys on the shelf at her right.

She saw her girlfriend of three years walking towards her with a soft smile on her lips and arms wide open. Lena let herself sink into those strong arms and placed her head on Kara’s shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing as Kara held her tight and kissed her head.

“Hey baby, I missed you today” Kara spoke softly, keeping on leaving kisses on Lena’s head and forehead, “how are you feeling?”

Lena just shook her head and tightened her grip on Kara’s hoodie, still not wanting to cry but at the same time wanting to let everything out.

Fortunately Kara knew exactly what to do in those delicate situations her girlfriend rarely found herself into, so she freed Lena’s hair from the high ponytail and started to stroke it gently, hearing a little whimper from the smallest girl.

“I’m going to carry you to the bathroom and I’ll take care of you, okay? We’re gonna take a bath and then we’re going straight to bed and I’m going to hold you all night long. How does this sound?” Kara asked while sliding her hands under Lena’s thighs to pick her up only receiving a small nod in return, so she picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, turned the lights on and put her down. She then turned the water on and let it run until it was warm enough, and while it filled the bathtub she started to undress Lena of her work clothes and then herself. She put Lena’s hair and her own into messy buns and decided that the water was enough. They entered in the tub and Lena immediately felt the hot water releasing her nerves. She was sitting in between Kara’s legs, resting the back of her head on her girl’s shoulder, searching for her hand underwater and intertwining their fingers.

Kara felt warmth filling her chest, and her heart ached knowing Lena was feeling this upset. She did that thumb thing she knew the brunette loved, and left a soft kiss on her neck. She put the shower gel on her free hand and started washing Lena’s arms, slowly caressing her while leaving small and soft kisses on her neck and cheeks. She moved her hand to Lena’s chest and took extra care of her breasts, knowing Lena relaxed a lot when she did so, and the sexual side of the gesture didn’t even cross their minds. Kara moved to Lena’s belly, and then legs.

She had to let go of Lena’s hand just to let her scoot a little bit forward to be able to soap her back in a soothing massage. Kara motioned Lena to turn around, quickly removed every bit of soap from her hands and beginning to gently pass them on Lena’s face: her forehead, her cheeks, her chin. Kara let her index finger leave a wet trail from between Lena’s brows, to the bridge of her nose, and to her lips, then leaning in and leaving the shortest and chastest kiss on Lena’s mouth. Lena gave her a little but grateful smile and looked at her with so much love in her eyes.

There was a deep silence that was filling the room. It was very rare for the two of them not having anything to say to each other, but that wasn’t one of those moments because they  did have something -  _everything_ \- to say, and their eyes were doing all the work, screaming  _love_ in every possible form. 

Minutes later they were stepping out of the tub and Kara put a big and soft towel around Lena wrapping her like a burrito, and giggled when the brunette looked at her as if to say _“_ _you know i can’t move, right?”_ .

“Stop laughing and get yourself a towel, it’s cold outside and I don’t want you to get sick” Lena whispered with a very tired smile on her face but the voice full of concern.

Kara smiled at her, immediately realizing they should get into bed as soon as possible, because Lena was on the verge of collapsing on the bathroom floor.

She dried herself quickly and put on her pajamas while Lena was brushing her teeth, still wrapped up in the big towel but with her arms free. Kara was in the bedroom waiting for her girlfriend to finish up, fresh pajamas waiting for Lena on the bed.

When Lena walked into the room only in her underwear and reached for the pajamas, Kara gently pushed her hands away.

“I told you I was going to take care of you, and I meant it” she kissed Lena’s forehead and received a smile in return, then carefully helped her put on her pants and shirt, straightening it with her hands when she was done.

They got into bed facing each other and sank under the cold covers, Kara wrapping Lena in her arms because she was always so warm and the brunette was always freezing, and kissed her head.

“Thank you” Lena whispered against Kara’s neck, sliding a hand out of their embrace just so she could hold the blonde’s hand and intertwine their fingers once again, bringing it to her lips and leaving a kiss on the back of it.

“You don’t need to thank me baby, all I want is for you to be happy” Kara smiled looking at her girlfriend.

“I am happy when I’m with you. You make me happy, _very_ happy. So thank you, for all of this... For making me so happy”

Kara’s smile widened as she held Lena even closer than before. What she felt for this woman was too much to even put into words, so she opted for a simple, but meaningful, “I love you so much Lena”

“I love you, Kara. So much” Lena raised her head just enough to place a kiss on Kara’s lips, or maybe two or three.

They giggled and settled into each other’s arms, holding each other tight. Lena fell asleep thinking about _how lucky_ she was for having found someone like Kara... So special, caring and loving.


End file.
